1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to expandable support devices for biological implantation and methods of using the same. More specifically, the expandable support devices can be used to treat vertebral pathologies.
2. Description of Related Art
Corpectomy occurs when vertebral bodies of one or more vertebrae are removed. Corpectomy is often performed due to trauma, damage to the bone from cancer, to treat pain (e.g., due to nerve compression, such as in spinal stenosis), spinal deformities, and compression fractures. Corpectomy procedures can also be performed to spinal cord compression caused by bone spur (osteophyte) growth.
Corpectomy is often performed with a discectomy, a procedure in which the intra-vertebral disc is removed. The discs on both sides of the vertebral body can be removed with the vertebral body. Corpectomy procedures can result in decompressing the spinal cord and nerves resulting in reduced or eliminated symptoms from vertebral pathologies, such as reduced pain.
Once the vertebral bodies are removed, structural, mechanical support is needed to replace the mechanical function of the vertebral bodies. Fixation between the vertebrae adjacent to the corpectomy site is often performed. Access to the target site where the corpectomy was performed is desired to be limited to minimize damage to surrounding tissue.
Existing fixation devices include longitudinally expandable devices that can be placed between in the location of the removed vertebral bodies between the remaining vertebral bodies. The devices can contact the vertebral bodies on opposite sides of the corpectomy site. Among other short comings, these devices often have a limited expansion ratio, inconvenient locking features, and/or need complicated tooling for deployment and repositioning or removal.
Accordingly, a structural support device is desired that can fulfill the structural demands of the removed vertebral bodies while still being easy to deploy in a small space. A need exists for a structural support device for a corpectomy site that can expand to a large longitudinal expansion ratio, have a convenient and easy-to-use locking feature, and does not necessitate the use of complicated tooling.